Magic tablet
Magic tablets are magic spells that are sealed into clay. This allows the spell to be used later or sold. Clicking on the magic tablet in the inventory activates the spell. These are not the same as Runecrafting teleport tablets obtained from The Great Orb Project, as these tablets can only be made in player-owned houses and Runecrafting teleport tablets could only be received through The Great Orb Project minigame. They are currently members only objects. Making magic tablets Magic tablets are created by using soft clay and runes on a lectern in a player-owned house. A player brings the runes for the spell they wish to make (or a magic staff instead of elemental runes) and the soft clay to the appropriate lectern. The lectern can be in another player's house. Clicking on the lectern brings up a screen showing the magic tablets that can be constructed at that lectern. After selecting a spell, the clay changes into a stackable magic tablet and the magic tablet selection window disappears. Magic tablet building requires the player to have the appropriate magic level and bring the required runes for casting the spell. You do not have to have the standard spellbook on to make the tablets. After completion of the quest Love Story you can use a chisel on the tablets to change their destination to any of the player-owned house portals. Regardless of the tablet being made, an "O" is visible during the tablet creation process, especially in screenshots. If you are in a player-owned house while making tabs and the owner of the house expels guests or you leave the using the leave house button, the tabs will continue to be made, and the animation will continue, unless you move. When lecterns were first introduced, the player was required to click repeatedly on the lectern to make each tablet, but an update added a "make-all" option, which made the entire process much more convenient for the user. Experience ]] The Magic experience is assigned during the creation of the tablets and is equal to the normal casting of the spell, with the exception of enchant spells (e.g. enchant ruby) which gives 75% of the normal experience. No Magic experience is gained by activating the tablet. Usage information All magic tablets are tradeable (except chipped House Teleport tablets). This provides players with a method to gain the benefit of a spell before reaching the required Magic level to cast it (except for the Ardougne and Watchtower, which require quests before using). Magic tablets also are useful in situations where inventory space is critical and/or where the inventory based activation is useful. Players on a different spellbook (Lunar magic or Ancient Magicks), may find it useful to have access to a subset of spells from the normal spellbook. You do not have to be on the standard spellbook to make the tablets. Players who don't want experience in magic might also find the tablets useful. Caution: If an opponent attacks you during a magic tablet's teleport animation, then the hit-splats will appear once you reach the corresponding location. This means that if you use a magic tablet to teleport away from a combat situation, you could die immediately upon relocation. Therefore, magic tablets are a risky means of escape in a High Risk Wilderness World server or another area where retrieval of your belongings is impossible. If you use a Teleport to House tablet, however, you can avoid this because you do not lose your items when you die inside your house; instead, you respawn outside of the house portal with all of your items intact. Magic tablet overview The table below lists all the possible magic tablets. The columns in the table show the type of lectern required to make the different magic tablets. With the exception of two common to both, different lecterns make different tablets. Varrock Teleport and Enchant sapphire (for sapphire jewellery) are the two common tablets available on both lectern types, with the eagle lectern accommodates all the other personal teleports on the normal spellbook, while the demon lectern accommodates all the other jewellery enchantment spells and both bones to food spells (Bones To Bananas and Bones To Peaches) * Created by using chisel on a teleport to house tablet after completion of the Love Story quest. Requires Level 77 Magic. The image on the tab has not yet had a graphical update like the rest of the spell icons. The Falador tablet has been updated to avoid confusion and make it easier to identify. NOTE: Due to the diversity of spells found on different types of lecterns, two different lectern types will be needed to make every type of magic tablet. Players can use different wall decorations in each study to help them remember which lectern they have in each. See also * Runecrafting teleport tablets, used to teleport to all the runecrafting altars (these are obtained in The Great Orb Project minigame, and cannot be crafted) * Calculator:Magic/Tablets, a tablet profit calculator Category:Magic Category:Construction